Neko Neko King
by PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy eats the Zoan fruit Neko Neko Nekomata Model. He's a zoan with special powers. He Travels to become King of the pirates. He grows and builds his nakama. Warning Yaoi Mpreg Warning Yaoi Do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem Nekomimi

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Neko Neko King

Luffy eats the Zoan fruit Neko Neko Nekomata Model. He's a zoan with special powers. He Travels to become King of the pirates. He grows and builds his nakama. Warning Yaoi Mpreg

Chapter 1 The Cat King

Shanks and his crew were partying and Luffy was sitting at the bar and he was getting hungry, he caught the smell of a fruit and opened the chest the scent was coming from, the fruit looked like a melon only it was black with gold and green swirls on it, it smelled good so Luffy took a bite, the fruit was bitter but Luffy's hunger won out and Luffy ate the whole thing. Shanks and the crew didn't notice Luffy until the change began.

Two black tails grew from the base of Luffy's spine the flicked and coiled, two black cat ears sprang from his head, he grew claws his and body fat melted away. "Hey Luffy are you eating something…?" Shanks turned his head and saw Luffy eat the last bit of the fruit and Luffy's pupils became cat like. "AHHH LUFFY WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"What?" Luffy wailed as his now sensitive hearing took that scream as violent attack, his body acted on reflex and jumped back, he looked at his hands and gasped in shock. "What happened to me?!" Luffy screamed and touched his kitty ears. "Wahhh I'm a cat!"

"Luffy you idiot you ate the fruit in the box!" Shanks said as he shook the now empty box, his crew gathered around. "Luffy this fruit was a very rare devil fruit a mythic zoan fruit like the phoenix phoenix and the dragon dragon. Luffy you are the Neko Neko Fruit: Nekomata model!" Shanks took hold of Luffy's shoulders. "Luffy you have the power of a demon inside you now, you won't ever be able to swim and the power inside of you is very dangerous…"

"Captain you don't mean the 2 tailed cat demon Nekomata!" One of Shank's crewmen yelled stepping back away from Luffy, Ben stepped up. "The Nekomata a demon born from when a cat's tail splits in two, an ancient creature of mystic power said to be so fast it can run on water, with power just as destructive, a body that could not be pierce with sword or spear, high powered healing and with a hunger that is rarely satisfied. A truly monstrous creature and with its power deep inside the devil fruit which you ate you are nekomata Luffy…"

All the men cried out in shock at Ben's story, Luffy's ears twitched in interest. "So does that mean I'm really strong…?" Luffy asked excited his tails swishing back and forth, Ben couldn't help but chuckle. 'That's what the kid takes from that…' He thought and reached to ruffle the kids hair unintentionally rubbing his ears. "Yeah kid you're strong…" Luffy purred as Ben rubbed his ears.

"Luffy you idiot why did you eat the fruit!" Shanks said and grabbed Luffy and started shaking him trying to get him to cough it up, Luffy started to cry but his cries began releasing a strange power. "Captain stop!"

But it was too late Luffy's cry caused a strange thing to happen, everything in the room lost its gravitational pull, the tables, the chairs, the crew, the bottles, the food, anything not nailed down was lifted into the air. "Ben what the hell is going on?" Shanks called to his first mate, Ben frowned. "He has the powers of the nekomata captain and nekomata's have strange powers and when in danger the powers come out at random Luffy has to calm down or the effects won't be reversed…"

"Crap oh ok Luffy calm down relax I'm not mad anymore see…" Shanks said and put a smile on his face, Luffy saw it and calmed down slightly, everything began to float back down to the ground, Shanks was worried he would have to use haki to calm him down, he knew of Luffy's King's Haki but if met with his own at such a young age it would lock up.

Luffy calmed down and everything reverted back to normal and the crew had to scramble to catch the alcohol and food before it crashed to the floor. "Captain, Luffy's truly powerful maybe we should take him along with us he'll need proper training to get control of that power." One of his crewman spoke. "That is not the case…" Shanks said and placed Luffy down.

'The ancient nekomata has another factor that makes Luffy to dangerous, I can't keep Luffy with me…' Shanks turned away from Luffy and left the bar. "We leave by morning everyone get ready…" He shouted, Luffy stared after him and his ears flattened. "Ben does Shanks hate me that much…?" Luffy asked his eyes getting wet. "No of course not Luffy the captain cares a lot about you…"

'More than he cares to admit…' Ben thought and patted his head, he quickly went after Shanks, he found him on the ship, and he was in his cabin trying to fall asleep. "Captain, I know how much you care about Luffy, but you are only hurting him by doing this."

"Don't you think I know that but if he stays with me, I'll only end up hurting him deeper down the road." Shanks turned away from his first mate, and Ben sighed.

"You should at least say good-bye tomorrow." Ben said and left the cabin to let his captain get some rest.

That morning Shanks went to the bar to say good bye to Luffy. "Shanks I'm so glad you are here!"

"Makino?! What happened?" Shanks shouted freaking out on her tone.

"Those bandits, they saw Luffy and took him away. They said they were going to sell him to the Celestial Dragons!" Makino said her eyes full of tears and fear.

Shanks froze in fury. "I'll kill them." Shanks ran off to find them, his vision turning red. Makino told the others and they raced off to join their captain.

The bandits had Luffy in a cage.

"Oh man the celestial dragons will pay us a ton, for this kid devil fruit user and a zoan at that." The bandit leader said with a laugh.

"But boss, do you think getting involved with them is a good idea?" One of his men said, and the leader shot him dead.

"Fools with the sale we can live like kings."

"You can't sell me you bastard!" Luffy shouted and tried biting through his bars.

"Ha don't bother kid those bars won't be broken so easily."

No one noticed Luffy change into a half beast form. His body was covered in black fur and his face became cat like. Luffy hissed and blew fire from his mouth.

The men screamed as fire spewed from Luffy's cage. "You damn monster, join your monster brothers in the sea." One of the men lifted the cage up and threw Luffy into the sea. Luffy blacked out as the sea sapped his strength. A sea king nearby saw the potential food and began swimming over to Luffy.

Shanks found the bandits, and learned what they had done, without restraint he dove into the water. The sea king saw Shanks going for Luffy and decided to wait for the right moment to strike. Shanks swam down and grabbed the cage with one hand and began to swim up with the other. The sea king made its move and ripped off Shanks's arm. Shanks cursed and used his haki making the sea king run in fear, he pulled the cage up with his other arm and bit into one of the bars. He swam to the surface and placed the cage on the shore. Shanks's crew had taken out all the bandits.

Once out of the water Luffy regained his strength. "Shanks!"

"I'm alright Luffy." He said and freed Luffy from his cage.

"But Shanks your arm!"

"It's ok Luffy."

"No it's not!" Luffy said and he went up to Shanks. His eyes were glowing gold, Luffy let out a breath of silver ash. The ash absorbed into Shanks's wound. Shanks gasped as his arm grew back. Luffy blacked out once the healing was complete.

Shanks stared in wonder at the power the boy possessed.

The next day

Shanks and his crew were leaving after making sure Luffy was ok. He had no memory of the sea king attack, the bandits, healing Shanks's arm, or almost being sold to the celestial dragons. "So Luffy still want to come with us."

"No, I'm going to become a pirate on my own, I'm gonna have an even better crew than yours. In fact I will become king of all pirates!" Luffy said with a determined a voice. Shanks chuckled and removed his hat and placed it on Luffy's head.

"Alright Luffy, return this to me after you become a great pirate. It's my greatest treasure!"

"Wow!" Luffy said, and touched the hat. His ears were hidden well by the hat.

"I'll see you Luffy become a great pirate." Shanks said and they left.

Luffy treasured the hat, and his dream for being a pirate grew even stronger. He trained and trained and became a strong he returned to the town and got a tiny ship and set sail. The sea king returned to devour Luffy. "I've been waiting for this, this is for Shanks!" Wind whipped around Luffy's hand. "Neko Wind Claw!" Luffy slashed and whipped air like blades that slashed the sea king apart. "I'm gonna be king of the pirates."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Anthro

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

PaperFox News

Sadly the time I feared has arrived my job has started to force again making my time for writing vastly limited. So please bare with me as I try to do what I can. Feedback on fics will be greatly appreciated!

New projects coming soon

Bleach, One Piece and Pokémon

For example One piece will be getting 2 harem projects added to the rotation Chimera Fruit and Devil Fruit Wine

For example in Pokémon will be getting elemental series for example Fire Master Ash Ketchum in a way will be similar to Eevee master, will have fire Pokémon slashed with ash and some Ash/human stuff

In Bleach apart of my born series Soul Reaper Born

Why am I doing new projects? Because some projects remain on the backburner for too long and they need to be brought to the front even if it's only for a short time.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 2 Koby

A massive whirlpool destroyed Luffy's boat, the young neko had to use his special power. Paw Step, it was a technique that allowed Luffy to run on water, it was dangerous though he could only run on water as so long as his energy held up, so running from island to island was risky. It was either use this power or drown.

"Paw Step!" Luffy started running escaping the whirlpool, he ran across the water heading east. Luffy could smell trees in this direction so he headed towards the scent. It didn't take long for Luffy to make it to the island. Luffy yawned and curled up on land, he'd head out after a little nap. Luffy's body changed into his animal form a small black cat with two tails, his straw hat covered up most of his body except his two tails.

Unknown to Luffy, the island he reached was under the control of the pirate Alvida. She used the island to store her treasure and money, as well as spare weapons, and other random junk she's acquired from her piracy.

Alvida's men, including a reluctant Koby patrolled the island. "Hey what's that?" Koby shouted and ran over to where Luffy lay sleeping, three men came over to where Luffy was sleeping, and Koby lifted the hat and gasped in shock, he scooped the cat up. "It's a cat moron it must have washed up or something." One of the pirates said.

"I know it's a cat but look it has two tails." He showed the twin tails to his crew mates and they stared in shock. "No way."

"We gotta show Alvida!" One of the pirates grabbed Luffy headed back to the ship.

"Hey wait!" Koby ran after them, still holding the straw hat.

On the deck of Alvida's ship

"Huh you found a demon cat?" Alvida asked and looked at the tiny cat. "You fools bring a demon cat onto my ship, are you insane!" She swung her club and sent the three men flying. Koby clutched the cat in his arms, the cat was curled up into the hat.

"Hand it over Koby we gotta kill it before it wakes up." Alvida snapped.

"You can't it's innocent." Koby shouted. Alvida glared at him.

"Hand it over Koby he has to die!"

"I won't let you hurt it." Koby took off running but Alvida grabbed him before he could get to far she raised her club to strike Koby and Luffy both. Too bad for Alvida Luffy woke up and he heard the whole thing.

Luffy blocked Alvida's club with the palm of his hand. "Thanks for trying to protect me. I owe you one." With a flick of his wrist he sliced the club in two. Alvida gasped in shock. Luffy's right arm changed into a monstrous cat paw. "Neko Puncher!" Luffy punched Alvida and sent her flying.

Koby gasped in shock. "Who are you?"

"Me I'm the future king of the pirates!" Luffy said confidently.

-x-

Luffy sat down with Koby and the two talked about stuff, how Koby got captured by Alvida's men and forced to work under her. Koby resisted and got many beatings but he refused to give up on his dream. "I'm going to be a marine and follow my path of justice."

"That sounds like a cool dream, are there any bases nearby?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah there is one, but it's pretty far away for a row boat." Luffy thought for a moment.

"Tell you what, I'll take you to the base, if you show me where Alvida keeps her treasure." Luffy said standing up and stretching. "I'll take half of Alvida's treasure and give you half of that. You'll be able to join the marines no problem." Koby had no problem turning over Alvida's treasure to Luffy.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I heard there's a pirate hunter near that base. One of the best pirate hunters around Roronoa Zoro!"

"Roronoa Zoro huh? Sounds interesting." Luffy said.

Koby took Luffy to Alvida's hiding spot for her treasure. Luffy dug it up and true to his word he only took half of it. He bagged up the money and gold putting Koby's share in one bag and his in the other. "Alright let's go." He had Koby climb onto his back. "Hang on tight!" Luffy used Paw Step and ran onto off the water in the direction of the marine base.

-x-

Zoro had turned in a couple of low bounties and was currently counting his prize. Helmeppo was put in charge of handing out the money for the bounties. Zoro had been hanging around the island for awhile catching pirates who came around. He's been collecting minor bounties but thanks to him Morgon has been using Zoro's catches and claiming there his own. While he was taking credit for Zoro's catches, Helmeppo was shaving off from Zoro's pay.

It wasn't long before he realized that he had been cheated. 'That little punk he ripped me off my money!' Zoro got his swords and was going to have some words with Helmeppo.

To be continued…


End file.
